<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ok, do not panic by Uko_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158202">Ok, do not panic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko_chan/pseuds/Uko_chan'>Uko_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS with love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uko_chan/pseuds/Uko_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No estaba en sus planes leer estas novelas, mucho menos convertirse en su fan secreto. Mucho menos, por supuesto, planeó encontrarse con un hombre que cambiaría la visión que tenía de las relaciones de pareja.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Dornan/Jung Hoseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BTS with love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ok, do not panic.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Sumary:</strong> No estaba en sus planes leer estas novelas, mucho menos convertirse en su fan secreto. Mucho menos, por supuesto, planeó encontrarse con un hombre que cambiaría la visión que tenía de las relaciones de pareja.</p><p> </p><p><strong>Disclaimer:</strong> Hago esto por mera diversión propia y no me genera beneficio alguno. Ciertas cosas han sido modificadas para darle sentido a la historia.</p><p> </p><p>Dedicado a Male. Gracias por tu apoyo durante el proceso de esta historia.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>I</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>—Debemos fingir que no nos conocemos en el programa, ¿de acuerdo?</p><p> </p><p>—Bueno.</p><p> </p><p>Eso es lo que había dicho él. Era totalmente su culpa, de todos modos, porque por la sonrisa que le había dado Jamie, Hoseok debió imaginarse que le estaba mintiendo.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>El 2018 había sido un muy buen año para Hoseok y BTS, no tanto como el 2019, donde la extensión de los fans llegó a rincones inimaginables. Sin embargo, Hoseok puede marcar el 2017 como el mejor de sus años. Es decir, es el año donde había conocido a quien aún hoy es su pareja. En secreto, pero pareja, no obstante.</p><p> </p><p>Todo había comenzado con su curiosidad por un libro y más tarde, por la película de éste. Ya saben, tanto se hablaba de ello y él, por lo general, no le hubiera prestado atención. Alas, la curiosidad mató al gato, dicen por allí y él mismo no pudo evitar descargarlo ilegalmente de Internet. ¡Sí, estaba muy mal! ¡Sí, podría haberlo comprado con todo el dinero que tenía! Pero le daba un poco de vergüenza tenerlo en su mesa de luz donde todos los miembros de su grupo pudieran verlo, ¿de acuerdo? No todos los días uno admitía que leía libros porno orientado para público femenino.</p><p> </p><p>Tarde se había dado cuenta que bien pudo comprarse una versión digital. Pero bueno, para entonces, ya estaba leyendo la mitad del libro.</p><p> </p><p>Y qué libro había sido. Se había sentido parte avergonzado, parte indignado y finalmente, parte excitado. Pese a todo, estaban buenos los temas que tocaba, o al menos eso es lo que pensó. Es decir, nunca había leído nada como esto, ni mucho menos incursionado en tales temas. Pero bueno, lo había leído. El primero, luego el segundo. Tuvo que pedir perdón por todo luego, rogándole a Dios que no lo patee al infierno, una vez que se muriera.</p><p> </p><p>Pensó que esa parte de su vida estaba cerrada, hasta que luego le llegó la noticia que los libros habían sido convertidos en películas. La noticia le llegó porque la primera, 50 Sombras de Grey se ganó el premio a la peor película. Pero bueno, que el chisme le llegó, de todos modos.</p><p> </p><p>Aunque probablemente ya no tuviera lugar en el cielo, por saber que él, por lo menos, era bisexual.</p><p> </p><p>—Perdóname, Diosito. Por pensar que los hombres también son atractivos, más este tipo que interpreta a Grey.  </p><p> </p><p>Estaba siendo tonto y lo sabía, pero bueno. La película en sí no le gustó, pero sus ojos se la pasaron más tiempo admirando la cara y el cuerpo del actor de Christian Grey que otra cosa. Eso era lo único importante de la película y por la que volvería a ver la segunda y quizás hasta la tercera. ¿Por la trama? ¡Jáh! No, gracias.</p><p> </p><p>Se había fanatizado muy rápido, de hecho, hasta se creó una cuenta falsa en un foro de opiniones y dejó algunas muy picantes. Su indignación al leer la novela se había debido a cómo trataba a la pobre Anastasia. Ella totalmente se hubiera merecido algo mejor. Por un mes se peleó con gente desconocida, hasta que bueno, fue descubierto y tuvo que dejarlo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Había preguntado Jungkook, mirándolo con una sonrisa en los labios.</p><p> </p><p>Era una mañana, recordaba. Él estaba en pijamas, frente a su computadora, con su café al lado, tipeando como loco una respuesta a una tonta que decía que soñaba con tener la vida de Anastasia.</p><p> </p><p>—Ah… tengo inspiración para una canción. La estoy escribiendo —Fue su respuesta. Jungkook, su dulce y tierno niño, solamente había sonreído y había seguido su marcha. Mierda. Tuvo que escribir realmente una canción entonces, para tapar su torpeza y dejar los foros de críticas. A su favor, la canción había estado genial, si le permiten admitirlo.</p><p> </p><p>Entró un par de veces más, pero ya no a pelear. Calentó su corazón saber que algunas críticas que pensaban como él, decían que lo extrañaban. ¿Genial, no? Hasta su yo anónimo tenía fans.</p><p> </p><p>En todo caso, después de eso les tocó ir a hacer un par de cosas aquí y allá y el tiempo pasó. Tan rápido, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Supo sí, que la película iba a ser estrenada en su país y que el mismísimo Jamie Dornan iba a venir al estreno. Recuerda muy bien haber producido un sonido sorprendido, que su hubiera sido caricatura, seguro hubiera tenido una burbuja con un “Gasp!” al lado de su cabeza.</p><p> </p><p>Por una semana entera contempló su usar sus influencias de famoso internacional como para buscar la forma de ir. Sólo quería conocerle, quizás estrecharle la mano, pedirle un autógrafo y sacarse una selfie. Súper inocente. Por supuesto que no iba a decirle que leyó los libros, miró las películas y que hasta lo defendió en foros para decirle a la gente que no le tiraran hate solamente porque interpretó un papel.</p><p> </p><p>Totalmente no.</p><p> </p><p>Y bueno, consiguió como ir – solo – y fue.</p><p> </p><p>Se había disfrazado lo mejor posible, para pasar desapercibido, ya que estuvo en el cine. Su mánager, el ángel que era, no le había preguntado nada, solamente lo había llevado, dejado allí y dicho que estaría de vuelta no bien terminara la película. Ahora Hoseok estaba solo y se tenía que encargar de buscar a un staff que se identificaba con un nombre del cual tenía la tarjeta. Ella había pedido un autógrafo suyo a cambio, para su hija adolescente. Después de encontrarla, saludarla, darle el autógrafo, ella lo llevó hacia donde estaba el hombre que quería conocer.</p><p> </p><p>Jamie, con barba, era mucho más atractivo que sin ella.</p><p> </p><p>Fueron presentados y Hoseok hizo lo posible por verse muy inteligente, a pesar de que poco y nada sabía de inglés.</p><p> </p><p>Sin embargo, el actor le haría llevarse una gran sorpresa.</p><p> </p><p>—He escuchado algunas de sus canciones, son buenas —dijo el hombre en ese entonces, con un coreano un poco roto, pero entendible al fin y al cabo.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Cómo? —Había preguntado él, estúpidamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Me gustan los dramas coreanos. Aprendí mirándolos —confesó con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok supo que fue en ese momento que se enamoró.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Lo negó a morir, por supuesto. Es decir, una cosa era que internamente pensara que los hombres eran atractivos, otra muy diferente era que coqueteara con uno que le parecía realmente agradable a la vista. Además, no tenía tiempo. Por otro lado, este hombre se iría lejos, muy lejos, y seguramente no lo volvería a ver hasta que se estrene la próxima película y a través de una pantalla encima.</p><p> </p><p>¿Y estaba sonando todo a una grande excusa? Pfff. Por favor.</p><p> </p><p>Por supuesto que sí.</p><p> </p><p>Es que bueno, se sacaron una foto y Hoseok puede que haya notado que la mano del hombre estuviera en su hombro un poco más de lo debido. También, después que le firmara el autógrafo – escrito en inglés, porque hablar coreano podía, no así escribirlo – le había dibujado un corazón en el papel. Ok, quizás estaba viendo mucho en los gestos. Quizás estaba híper alerta. Sí, seguro que era eso.</p><p> </p><p>Después, la atención de Jamie fue llamada por otros y Hoseok hizo una retirada estratégica. No vino a ver la película, después de todo. Tenía su autógrafo, tenía su foto, eso era totalmente suficiente.</p><p> </p><p>Era hora de volver a casa a seguir con su vida.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Una semana después, luego de una presentación en un programa de variedades, se encontró con Jamie.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, hola —saludó torpemente, atento a la mirada que le dieron sus amigos, al menos los que se quedaron un poco atrás. Jimin y Taehyung entre ellos.</p><p> </p><p>—Nos volvemos a encontrar —dijo él en su coreano ese tan torpe. Dios. Con su voz sonaba tan sexy el coreano. Se veía irreal el poder escucharlo en una cara así. ¿Estaba siendo racista? No, ¿verdad?</p><p> </p><p>—Pensé que ya no estarías por aquí —dijo Hoseok, cuyo primer instinto era salir corriendo.</p><p> </p><p>—Nah. Tengo un par de entrevistas y unas fotos por delante, estaré por lo menos una semana más en Seúl —admitió con un encogimiento de hombros.</p><p> </p><p>—Oh, bueno. Bien, bien —Fueron sus palabras, porque ¿Qué más podría decir?—. Espero te la pases bien entonces.</p><p> </p><p>Mejor sería una retirada estratégica, después de todo, él era experto en ello. Aquella vez en el cine, nadie lo había notado. Aunque no sabía por qué tenía que estar en este plan de huir del hombre, si es que no le había hecho nada. Eran quizás simplemente sus emociones caóticas que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante él. Así que mejor alejarse de la tentación, pues podría admitirse a sí mismo que lo era. Todo en Jamie le tentaba.</p><p> </p><p>—Ey, espera —Una mano en su antebrazo lo impidió seguir su camino. Mortificado, miró para adelante y vio que Jimin tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras que lo miraba y Taehyung se había cruzado de brazos, mientras que sonreía en su dirección. ¡Como si este fuera un show divertido y digno de ver! Y estos traidores eran sus mejores amigos, sus bebés. A quien los cuidaba como madre.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Sí? —habló lentamente, mientras se daba vuelta y fijaba sus ojos en Jamie. Dejando detrás a aquellos traidores. Su voz quizás sonó un poco chillona, pero es que le había sorprendido que le toque así tan de repente. Los coreanos no estaban acostumbrados a ser tan físicos con extraños.</p><p> </p><p>—¿Gustas tomar un café? Es decir, no conozco nadie por aquí y estar encerrado todo el día en el hotel no suena divertido. Me caíste bien el otro día —dijo el hombre inseguro primero y luego sonrió—. Así que me preguntaba si no quieres que charlemos un poco.</p><p> </p><p>Ah.</p><p> </p><p>Ok.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sí, sí quiero.</em> Dijo su mente, pero su pánico lo llevó a responder otra cosa completamente diferente.</p><p> </p><p>—No. No puedo.</p><p> </p><p>Se dio vuelta, dispuesto a desaparecer, esta vez de por vida, pero se encontró con un obstáculo. O mejor dicho dos. Taehyung y Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí que puede —dijo Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>—Sí, eso que teníamos que hacer, se canceló —prosiguió Taehyung, mintiendo descaradamente.</p><p> </p><p>—Así que irá con usted, no se preocupe —terminó Jimin.</p><p> </p><p>Hoseok nunca había sentido el dolor de la traición como ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Exageraciones aparte, se la había pasado bien, la verdad. Cierto fue que al principio fue un poco torpe, porque no solo tuvo que avisar al resto del grupo que se iba a tomar un café con un actor de Hollywood que ellos no sabían cómo había conocido, sino que después tuvieron que encontrar un lugar privado donde nadie los fotografiara juntos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y la charla, ugh. Ni se acuerda cuánta tontería dijo al principio, hasta que encontraron ciertos temas en común y bueno, sí entonces la charla fluyó un poco mejor. Hablaron y hablaron, tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo y su querido manager tuvo que arrastrarlo de nuevo al departamento de Bangtan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Un departamento donde fue interrogado hasta que le dolió la cabeza. Tontas viejas chismosas. ¿Qué sería de la reputación de BTS si supieran las fans que estaba lleno de muchachos chismosos? ¡Hmph!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pues bueno, tuvo que contarles todo – menos lo de los foros, eso iría con él a su tumba – y bueno, ya después de bromear un poco a su costa, le dejaron en paz. Lo felicitaron por tener un nuevo amigo, aunque Hoseok no pensaba que una charla con café haya formado una amistad, pero bueno, si ellos querían pensar eso, que lo piensen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo cierto es que compartieron un par de mensajes después de eso, un par de salidas más, hasta que Jamie volvió a su patria.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok se olvidó de él por alrededor de dos días, hasta que recibió una llamada del mencionado.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No van a tener conciertos o giras pronto?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Mh, no, no que recuerde, ¿por qué?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—<em>Bueno, mira. Esto sonará tonto y puedes totalmente decirme que me vaya a la mierda si quieres</em> —dijo Jamie alarmando a Hoseok por lo nervioso que estaba sonando el otro—. <em>Pero bueno, ahí va</em> —Lo oyó inspirar hondo y volver a hablar. —<em>Quiero saber que, si es que vuelvo ahora a Corea del Sur, estarías dispuesto a salir conmigo a una cita, una cita de verdad me refiero. Tú… me gustaste. Y bueno, te dije que estoy recién separado, que tengo dos hijos pero, de todos modos, me pregunto ¿estarías interesado en una cita y ver qué pasa?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok le cortó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es que le había dado mucho pánico, ¿de acuerdo? No era la primera vez que recibía una propuesta así, por supuesto, muchas cosas pasaban en la vida de un Idol. Pero era la primera vez con alguien que realmente le había gustado desde antes de conocerlo, con un extranjero nada más y nada menos, le pedía una cita. Un hombre separado, mayor que él, con dos hijos. Un hombre. Al fin de cuentas. Ese era el gran obstáculo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por tres días rumió en el tema, se retorció en su cama, espació muchas veces durante ensayos, se golpeó porque no veía dónde caminaba y hasta había dejado de comer normalmente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jimin es quien lo agarró de los hombros, lo sentó frente a sí y le preguntó qué le pasaba.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok, derrotado, le contó todo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ah, entiendo —dijo Jimin con una mirada seria. ¿Qué era lo que entendía?—. Si es que no quieres nada con él simplemente díselo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ese no es el problema —masculló Hoseok.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y entonces, ¿cuál es?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿No es evidente? —preguntó Hoseok con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro—. Es un hombre y extranjero. Seguramente sabes en qué país vivimos y cómo se ve una relación entre un Idol con quien sea. Peor que peor si ese alguien es un hombre.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bien, entiendo tu punto —dijo Jimin, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero también seguramente sabes que no serías el primero ni el último que comienza una relación homosexual y lo mantiene oculto. Si es que él ha visto tantos dramas como dices, quiere decir que sabe cómo es la situación aquí. Por lo que, si aun así te pidió una cita, quiere decir que está dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, ¿no? —Jimin le sonrió, luego estiró una mano para revolverle el cabello, para después dejarlo solo con sus pensamientos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una hora después, Hoseok estaba enviando un mensaje de texto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Jamie-hyung.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo siento por cortarte. Tenía cosas que pensar.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Jamie-hyung.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Avísame cuando estés en Seúl.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Incómodo, fue la palabra que usó para describir la primera cita. Ninguno de los dos sabía realmente cómo manejarse. Hoseok porque tenía pensamientos mezclados sobre salir con un tipo y Jamie, según le contó, era por lo mismo. La sorpresa se había dibujado en el rostro de Hoseok y al pedir una aclaración, Jamie sonrió suavemente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—He estado con mujeres toda mi vida, he encontrado ciertos hombres atractivos, pero nunca se me ocurrió hacer nada al respeto —Después de estas palabras, sus ojos celestes se habían posado de una manera intensa en el rostro de Hoseok. —Tú cambiaste esa perspectiva.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En ese instante, Hoseok se enamoró un poco más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es decir, ¡aquí estaba él todo mortificado por estar citándose con un hombre y se encontró con que dicho hombre estaba sintiendo lo mismo! Ambos no tenían experiencia en esto, ambos se consideraban bisexuales, pero todas sus experiencias anteriores fueron con mujeres. Se sintió tonto, pero también un poco feliz, aliviado quizás, de saber la verdad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Demás está decir, esa confesión fue lo que necesitó para relajarse y disfrutar realmente de su primera cita. Y una se convirtió en dos, dos en tres y para la quinta cita, ellos tuvieron su primer beso. Fue inesperado, porque si bien Hoseok quería, no sabía cómo pedirlo, pero Jamie como que le había leído la mente y al final fue él quien se inclinó y lo besó. Despacio primero y más intenso después. Sus lenguas jugaron entre ellas por unos segundos, hasta que se separaron por falta de aire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dos días después, Jamie tuvo que regresar a su país de nuevo y no se vieron por alrededor de un mes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Todo ese mes sirvió para que Hoseok comenzara a leer activamente sobre el sexo homosexual. Quizás mirar algunos videos y también quizás charlar con personas discretas que sabían del tema y escondían también lo que hacían dentro de las paredes de sus casas, por temor a ser juzgados o a que sus carreras terminen. Era realmente doloroso de saber y el tema lo hizo titubear, sin embargo, las llamadas de Jamie le hicieron perseverar.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Así pues, para cuando su ¿novio?, volvió de nuevo, Hoseok estaba preparado para tener sexo homosexual por primera vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O eso creyó.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El evento sucedió en un departamento alquilado que el mánager de Jamie había conseguido usando su nombre, en un lugar apartado de la ciudad, mucha a la vergüenza de Hoseok. Es decir, el hombre sabría lo que iba a ocurrir allí, por eso es que se pedía tanta discreción. Suficiente tenía con que todo Bangtan ya supiera, porque por supuesto, viviendo en un departamento con seis personas, era obvio que uno iba a pillarlo en plena investigación. Gracias a Dios, no se burlaron demasiado y lo dejaron marcharse con apenas una que otro chiste sobre “desfloración” y unos cuantos adjetivos más sobre su inminente pérdida de virginidad homosexual.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Idiotas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo que menos necesitaba era estar más nervioso de lo que ya estaba. Por suerte Jamie, dulce y considerado, había preparado una rica cena, le dio a beber vino y hasta lo invitó a bailar algo suave. Nada de esto sirvió para relajarlo, por supuesto, pero apreciaba el gesto, de todos modos. Ya en la cama, con algunas que otras prendas perdidas en el camino, unos cuantos besos compartidos, Jamie miró a Hoseok, que estaba en un rincón de la cama, mientras que él estaba en otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No tenemos que hacerlo sino quieres —dijo el hombre, lanzando un suspiro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No es eso —dijo Hoseok, sintiendo algo así como un deja vú.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan nervioso?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok estuvo silencioso por un par de minutos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Es que no sé qué hacer —confesó al fin—. Nunca tuve sexo con un hombre y no quiero estropearlo todo. Es decir, investigué un poco, pero no es lo mismo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Yo tampoco lo he hecho con uno, por lo que los dos estamos en las mismas. Tengo una idea, pero primero —Lo miró seriamente. —¿Has pensando si quieres estar arriba o abajo? Me refiero a…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie hizo un gesto obsceno con sus manos y Hoseok chirrió.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh! ¡No había pensado en eso! Es decir, había asumido que Jamie sería el que… dé. El que tomara el papel de activo. El que dirigiera la banda. Ya saben. Ni siquiera se había imaginado a él mismo penetrando al otro, cosa que le hizo ponerse rojo de vergüenza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Preferiría ser el pasivo, sino te importa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Para nada —dijo el actor, con una sonrisa de lado—. ¿Probamos entonces?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok inspiró hondo y luego asintió con la cabeza. Hubo un momento de indecisión después, de cómo se pondría para que Jamie lo prepare, Hoseok decidió arrodillarse en la cama y apoyarse por el respaldo de la misma, mientras que el otro lo penetraba con sus dedos. Había argumentado que no sabría qué hacer con sus manos ni a donde mirar si es que lo tenía de frente, por lo que por esta vez, prefería darle la espalda. Jamie lo aceptó y le besó la base de la nunca, la espalda y los hombros, mientras que trabajaba los dedos dentro de su pronto a ser amante.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue incómodo al principio, pero la mano de Jamie en su pene, que comenzó masturbarlo pronto le hicieron olvidar la incomodidad. Seguía muy tenso, no obstante, por lo que Jamie comenzó a murmurarle cosas al oído, para relajarle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dijo que había sido su favorito del grupo, desde que un colega le dijo que sabiendo que miraba dramas coreanos, también podría mirar programas de variedades y allí es donde le vio por primera vez.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dijo que siempre le gustó su sonrisa y la forma que sus ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dijo que era un excelente bailarín y que se lo había imaginado haciéndole un show personal con poca ropa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dijo que se lo había también imaginado como estaban ahora, con sus dedos enterrados dentro de su culo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Le dijo que se tocó pensando en sus gemidos, en el sabor de sus besos, en cómo sería la estreches de su trasero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y Hoseok se vino sintiendo dos dedos dentro de él y aquella mano en su pene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, lo siento —dijo cuándo se recuperó de su orgasmo, sabiendo que se había corrido solo, mientras que Jamie aún seguía duro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—No te disculpes, tenemos toda la noche —dijo el otro, dejándole un beso en la mejilla.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sí, la noche era larga, por lo que después se acostaron en la cama y, después de su orgasmo, Hoseok se sintió lo suficientemente valiente como para comenzar a tocar el pene de Jamie. Tener el original en su mano y no aquel que espió en las películas era maravilloso. Sintió la necesidad de hacer algo más, pero sabía que aún no estaba preparado para metérselo en la boca. Ese era un paso que no podría dar aún. De todos modos, Jamie le dijo que no le importaba. Con esto se conformaba, de momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Más tarde, como media hora después, Hoseok estaba duro de nuevo y Jamie listo para hacer lo que ambos ya estaban desesperados por experimentar. Jamie se colocó el condón, se sentó en la cama y luego hizo que Hoseok se sentara encima de él, montándolo a horcajadas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Qué? —preguntó Hoseok, ligeramente confundido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Así te resultará más fácil, así puedes marcar el ritmo que quieras llevar —jadeó el hombre, lubricando un poco más la entrada de Hoseok y su propio pene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, pero qué novio maravilloso y considerado se había conseguido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Igualmente tuvo pánico, por supuesto, pero este no le duró mucho. Minutos más tarde, estaba resbalando lentamente sobre la erección del otro, con sus manos en cada hombro de Jamie, mientras que cerraba los ojos. Dolía, dolía bastante, para la mano que le estaba acariciando la espalda ayudaba un poco a no concentrarse en el dolor, sino más bien en la caricia. Lanzó un suspiro largo, cuando finalmente estuvo completamente sentado en el pene del otro y solo entonces abrió los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie lo miraba atentamente, lujuria brillando en sus ojos celestes, con ligeras gotas de sudor en la frente, apretando sus dientes para contenerse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Crees que puedas moverte? —preguntó el extranjero.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—S-sí, dame un momento —susurró Hoseok, antes de inspirar hondo y comenzar a moverse de atrás para adelante, apenas sacando y metiendo aquel pene de su trasero, pero por los sonidos que estaba produciendo Jamie, eso era suficiente para él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok sonrió de manera trémula. Quería tener confianza en sí mismo, realmente lo deseaba, pero no sabía si lograría satisfacer al otro hombre. ¿Qué si todo terminaba en un fiasco? ¿Qué si después de esto ya no quería saber nada de él? ¿Qué si es que alguien los vio entrar? ¿Qué si su padre se enteraba?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ey, ey, ey —Oyó al otro decir y abrió los ojos para mirar a Jamie, que le estaba acariciando la mejilla de a poco. —Lo que sea que estás pensando, no lo hagas. Solo estamos tú y yo aquí, compartiendo nuestra primera vez juntos, no tienes que pensar en nada más que eso, ¿de acuerdo? Mírame y déjate llevar por lo que sientes ahora, por el placer y nada más.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Una lenta sonrisa se formó en los labios del coreano, maravillado por la forma tan sencilla que tenía Jamie de volverle la mente al lugar correcto. Y obedeció, por supuesto, lo miró a los ojos a medida que sus movimientos se volvieron más coordinados, subiendo y bajando sobre aquel miembro que estaba dentro de él. El placer comenzó a ocupar sus pensamientos, borrando cualquier otro. Mucho más cuando Jamie puso ambas de sus manos en su culo y lo ayudó a que fuera más rápido. Jadearon, gimieron y gritaron el nombre del otro.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Se besaron también, dientes chocándose contra dientes, lengua enredándose con otra lengua y podría ser que se hayan mordido y chupado la piel, dejando marcas que durarían toda la semana en sus pieles y que serían difíciles de ocultar sino tuvieran ropa o maquillaje especial para ello. Nada de eso les importó en ese momento, tan perdido que estaban en su primera vez teniendo relaciones sexuales como pareja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y así fue como ambos llegaron a la culminación esa noche, uno sintiendo su pene siendo apretado por un canal anteriormente virgen y el otro saboreando un pene rozándole la próstata sin piedad mientras que una mano lo masturbaba rápidamente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok se corrió con el nombre de Jamie en sus labios, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás, de una manera que solo su flexibilidad como bailarín le permitía.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y Jamie se corrió dentro de Hoseok dejando salir un gruñido desde lo profundo de su pecho, pues en ese momento, cuando por fin encontró su liberación, no se le ocurrió nada mejor que morder el pecho del otro, dejándole una marca que duraría mucho tiempo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Wow, ¿son esas marcas de dientes en tu pecho?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Basta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok estiró una mano y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Seokjin. Esta broma se estaba poniendo vieja ya y Hoseok ya no se vestiría rápido y saldría corriendo, rojo hasta las orejas, a costa de las bromas de sus amigos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Auch, lo siento, lo siento —Se disculpó el otro, con una risa en su voz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo que sea —dijo Hoseok y rodó los ojos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lo cierto es que Hoseok estaba nervioso y no tenía tiempo para bromas. Es que hoy sería el día en que le diría a su padre que estaba en una relación sentimental con un hombre. Tembló de sólo pensar en las repercusiones de tal evento. Jamie estaba en Londres de nuevo, haciendo su trabajo, pero ambos seguían siendo novios y habían hablado del tema. Hoseok no quiso saber nada del asunto, por supuesto, pero al final creyó que era lo justo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jamie ya había hablado de ello con su familia, con la madre de sus hijos y hasta le dijo que en algún momento, querría que ellos le conocieran. Al menos la niña más grande. Hoseok se habría espantado por la perspectiva de conocer a los niños, pero Jamie lo tranquilizó diciendo que sería un plan a futuro lejano. Lo importante ahora era esclarecer la relación con la familia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si tan solo fuera tan fácil para él.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es decir, su hermana y su madre, seguramente no harían un lío sobre ellos. Ellas eran las que le habían apoyado en su carrera. Nunca le preguntaron nada sobre su sexualidad, pero Hoseok tenía la firme idea de que las mujeres eran más empáticas y sospechosas de los miembros de la familia, cuando pasaban estas cosas. Es decir, sospechaba que ellas más o menos sabían.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y bueno, fue a casa, donde después de dar muchas vueltas, finalmente contó su verdad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La mirada de su padre aún le dolía, mientras que se sentaba en el patio, mirando hacia la nada.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Tarde a temprano se hará a la idea —dijo su hermana, sentándose a su lado, poniéndole una mano en el hombro, donde le dio un par de palmaditas.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Y si no?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Y si no, ¿qué? ¿Vas a dejar al hombre con el que estás? —preguntó su hermana, con una mirada casi retadora en ella. Hoseok hizo una mueca. La respuesta era obvia—. Eso es lo que pensé —dijo la joven y luego le dio una sonrisa—. Ahora dime quién es, no creas que noté que dejaste de lado el nombre del sujeto apropósito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En vez de decirle el nombre, Hoseok sacó su teléfono y le presumió su novio a su hermana. Ella produjo un jadeo de sorpresa y luego le quitó el teléfono de la mano, para poder pasar por la galería exclusiva que tenía del hombre. Mamá se les unió después, ella un poco más recatada que su hermana, también pidió conocer al hombre por el que su hijo se enemistaba con su marido.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y después de eso es como llegaron al programa de Graham Norton.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~ *~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si sus cuentas no iban mal, llevaban como siete u ocho meses saliendo. A ver no, era menos. Quizás un par de semanas menos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>To</em>
  </strong>
  <em>: Jamie~love</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos cuando pasó lo de Norton?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Jamie~love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Nueve meses y veintitrés días.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Oh, vaya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>En fin, que su memoria fallaba un poco, de tantas cosas que había vivido. El caso es que, con el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, entre idas y venidas, por sus trabajos tan demandantes, se verían justamente en ese show en Octubre, poco antes del día de Halloween. Llevaban un mes sin verse hasta entonces y bueno, no fue culpa de Hoseok que haya estado un poco pegajoso nada más le dieron privacidad dentro de uno de los camerinos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fue después de compartir algunos besos y toques que Hoseok tuvo que abrir su boca.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Debemos fingir que no nos conocemos en el programa, ¿de acuerdo?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Bueno.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eso es lo que había dicho él. Era totalmente su culpa, de todos modos, porque por la sonrisa que le había dado Jamie, Hoseok debió imaginarse que le estaba mintiendo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y así es como vivió una de las situaciones más estresantes de su vida, totalmente contarle a su padre que era bisexual y que estaba en pareja con un hombre un poco mayor que él y extranjero, no contaba cómo ello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Porque, por supuesto, al instante siguiente de presentarlos, Jamie le hizo un gesto a Namjoon para que se invierta de lugar y luego le deje a Hoseok a su lado. Así pues, mientras que el presentador se entretenía hablando con el resto de los invitados, Jamie se inclinó a su lado para susurrarle algo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Deberíamos aprovechar y revelarlo todo. Que se jodan las consecuencias.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok había reaccionado de la mejor manera posible, por supuesto, esto significó que rió nerviosamente, se retorció en su lugar, buscando despegar la rodilla que Jamie había pegado a la suya y luego, en un movimiento sutil, le dio un pisotón al hombre mayor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¿Quieres morir? —Le siseó un poco después, nunca perdiendo la sonrisa.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Detrás de cámara, su pobre mánager se pasó una mano sobre la cara, pues vio todo el intercambio. La señora Whoopi también, por lo visto, si la ceja levantada que les mandó en su dirección era prueba de ello.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Y así es como transcurrió todo el maldito show, con Jamie siendo un idiota, mirándolo de aquella manera, rosando su rodilla con la suya, incluso en un momento le puso una mano en el muslo. Hoseok casi hace combustión espontánea como tres veces en esos cortos minutos que duró todo. En todo momento, tuvo que arreglárselas para disimular, mucho a la diversión de todos sus compañeros. Porque, ah claro, como ellos no tenían un novio imbécil, encontraba su situación divertida.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok fantaseó con la idea de terminarle y todo, pero se arrepintió de ellos dos minutos más tarde, porque en realidad quería a este hombre idiota. Sabía que el peso de ocultarlo era un poco mucho para los hombros de Jamie, pero Hoseok necesitaba un tiempo más, sólo un poco, antes de decirle al mundo lo que ocultaba. No era fácil y Jamie tenía que entender.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ya para principios del 2019, otra cosa sucedería.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Solo un capítulo más y termina! Gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus kudos ♥</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. IV</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>IV</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Jamie~love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tu hermana me ha escrito para decirme que tu padre me invita a cenar.</em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Jamie~love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>¿Es una estrategia para envenenar mi comida? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok se había quedado mirando el mensaje por varios segundos, alarmado. Antes de responder a Jamie, fue a la fuente, su propia hermana. Ella le dijo que un día, durante el desayuno, papá dijo que quería conocer al extranjero y que alguien le diga que venga a comer. Así de la nada, sin previo aviso. Su hermana, aprovechando la oportunidad, no tardó en escribirle a Jamie, sabiendo que se liberaría pronto de su último trabajo y ya tenía comprado boletos para irse a Seúl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>El tema es que Hoseok no estaría en Corea del Sur hasta el mes entrante, por temas de trabajo, por lo que se iría a comer a la casa, sin que él esté presente.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok temió realmente por la vida de su pareja.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es decir, sí, sabía que estaba siendo un exagerado, su padre totalmente no era un asesino. Además su hermana y su mamá estaban en la casa y ellas sí se habían encariñado con el extranjero de ojos claros. Sospechaba también que su hermana y madre habían visto las películas donde su pareja interpretaba a Christian Grey y ok… Hoseok no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¡Pero en fin…! El caso es que le daba mucha ansiedad eso de que su novio vaya a su casa mientras que él no estaba. Pero el trabajo era trabajo y no podía evitarlo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~ * ~</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Si alguien le tomara una foto ahora mismo, Hoseok sabía que su cara sería un meme. Quizás hasta un sticker.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Es que Jamie le había mandado una selfie con su padre. Una. Selfie. Con. Su. Padre. Diciéndolo así más lento, aún no se lo podía creer. Dos semanas pasaron desde la dichosa cena, donde le dijeron que ambos hablaron civilizadamente. Milagro, milagro, nadie murió. Ahora, aún con él lejos, Hoseok estaba mirando una foto donde su novio parecía estar en el borde de un lago, con una caña de pescar y él y su padre sonreían a la cámara del teléfono de Jamie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¿Estaba soñando? ¿Estaba en un universo alterno?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Ey, ¿tu padre ya lo conoce? —preguntó alguien a su derecha y le quitó groseramente el teléfono de la mano. Por supuesto, era Jimin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Dame eso! —siseó y estiró una mano para ir a por su teléfono, pero Jimin se corrió un poco más y pronto Seokjin también apareció y miró las fotos. Sus cejas se levantaron.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh, pensé que dijiste que tu padre lo odiaría —opinó Seokjin. ¿Qué? Él totalmente no había dicho algo así.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Lo dijiste en sueños —aportó Namjoon, que también había llegado a ver la foto e interpretó correctamente la expresión confundida de Hoseok. Viejas chismosas que eran todos ellos. Y, ¿en sueños? Tsk. Este estrés lo había llevado a hablar dormido, por lo visto.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Que, de hecho, se sentía un poco contrariado. Tanto estrés que pasó y allí estaban esos dos, de los más campantes pescando. De alguna manera, Hoseok se sentía traicionado. Esa era la palabra correcta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pero, a pesar de todo, una lenta sonrisa pasó por sus labios, mientras que su teléfono era pasado de mano en mano, por los miembros de Bangtan. Si es que Jamie le había mandado esa foto, estaba seguro que era para mandarle reaseguro de que las cosas, pese a lo que había pensado, estaban más bien de lo que creía. De alguna manera, el corazón de su padre parecía haberse ablandado o al menos, lo estaba intentando. Eso hizo que lanzara un suspiro y sintiera como si un costal de papas se le era quitado de encima.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—Oh. Ey. Nudes —La voz de Yoongi lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad y entonces Hoseok sí saltó de su asiento y voló a recuperar su teléfono.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>—¡Esas fotos son <em>privadas</em>! ¡Cielos! —reclamó el hombre y luego se guardó ya el teléfono en el bolsillo, después caminó a su habitación. Quería mandarle mensajes a Jamie y mejor hacerlo en la privacidad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Más tarde, Hoseok se acostó en su cama, sonriendo. Jamie le dijo que sí, su padre estaba siendo civil con él. Que, de hecho, luego de charlar, encontraron que tenían varias cosas en común y pues se llevaban relativamente bien. Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>From:</em>
  </strong>
  <em> Jamie~love.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ah. Y mis hijos quieren conocerte.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hoseok entró en pánico de nuevo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>~ FIN ~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Eso fue todo por esta ship - de momento -, ¡gracias por leer!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dedicado a Male. Gracias por tu apoyo durante el proceso de esta historia ♥</p>
<p>Esta historia está terminada, iré subiendo todos los capítulos en el transcurso de la semana.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>